Baby It's You
by Teklay
Summary: Despues del ultimo intento de Cortex por ganarle a Crash, este planea más contra nuestro amigo, pero esto implica un nuevo enemigo/amigo...   No se aceptan devoluciones en caso de: Diarrea, Vomito, ¿Espanta Pajaros?, Malgasto de tiempo,  y más. Comenten.


_**¡Que tal a todos! Jeje ^^U Nunca pense que haria esto ._. debo estar enferma X.x bueh, cualquier tipo de ayuda sirbe: Consejos, Rechazos, Maltrato, ¿Acoso? (Ñeeee, debo estar loca U_) bueno, no los interrumpo mas y los dejo leyendo...**_

Wumpa 1: _¿Bromas?_

Nos encontramos viendo a nuestros queridos héroes de siempre, Crash, Coco y Crunch, junto a Aku-Aku, los cuales tomaban un graaan descanso, creo…

-¡Crash, despierta hermano!, ¡Ay!, ¿Por qué no despertara?-Se preguntaba Coco ya que por mas que lo intentara su hermano dormía como un bebé recién nacido.

-Déjalo Coco, debe estar cansado por tantas veces que a peleado contra Cortex-Le decía Crunch, como siempre ejercitándose.

-Pero Crunch, Coco tiene razón, este día ya es el numero noventa y tanto que se la pasa durmiendo, al parecer al maniático de Cortex no se le ah ocurrido ningún plan contra nosotros, pero Crash no debe holgazanear –Hablaba Aku Aku viendo al cofcofolgasancofcof descansado Crash.

-Bueno y… ¿Si le hacemos una broma?, ya saben, para despertarlo-Dio la idea Crunch.

-Valla, no sabia que fueras tan listo-Bromeo Coco.

-No se si tomarlo como una molestia o un cumplido…

Mientras, en el laboratorio del Dr. Neo Cortex, este hablaba con su "Sirviente" N. Gin.

-Señor, algún día, ambos sabemos que le ganara a esos Bandicoots, no se preocupe –Le consentía N. Gin, viendo lo que ahora hacia.

-¡No es eso lo que necesito maldito bastardo!, Pero sabes… Tengo planeado otras cosas para esos malditos, en especial a Crash Bandicoot-Decía malvadamente Cortex, quien aun recordaba las cosas que había pasado gracias a el Bandicoot ya mencionado.

-Pero doctor… ¿Qué tal si pone el nuevo experimento en marcha?, ya sabe el de la chiquilla… -Sugería pero este de fue interrumpido.

-¿¡ESTAS LOCO?, ¡Esa mocosa le puse toda mi información para que cuando se me olvide ella sepa de lo que hago!

-Y fue toda una estupidez…-Susurro N. Gin.

-¿Que dijiste?

-Que quiero comer pez.

-Mas te vale, esa mocosa es muy metida y muy escurridiza, ¡Dejarla libre de vista por un segundo puede ser mortal para mi!, por eso siempre la tengo en mi vista.

-¿Y que pasa si Nina la cuidara?, no pasaría nada-Sugería otra vez N. Gin.

-Tampoco, esta pequeña engaña rápido y muy fácil, demasiado fácil para su edad tan… ¡Corta!

-No creo que sea tan… Así señor, digo, ¿Como una niña como esa mocosa puede escaparse así?

-Créeme, sonara raro pero es así…

Volviendo con nuestros héroes, resulta que Uka-Uka se ha unido a nuestra pandilla, pero dejare que ustedes vean…

-¿Qué pasa a…? –Uka-Uka dijo, viendo todo lo que hacían los demás, Coco trabajando rápido (Mas de lo común) en su computadora, Crunsh vistiendo a Aku Aku… ¡¿Cómo Uka-Uka?, y Aku-Aku viendo que Crash no se despierte-¿… Aquí?

-Uka Uka, trata de no hablar tan alto, le hacemos una broma al dormilón de mi hermano-Le explicaba Coco.

-¿Eeeeh?-Con la duda aun quedo Uka Uka.

-El "Salvador" del mundo esta mas dormilón que un oso hibernado, eso es lo que pasa, pero ahora le aremos una pequeña broma, ¡Muaja…!-Hubiera terminado su "Risa malvada" si no fuera por Coco quien le tapo la bocota-¡Mhhhmhhhmhh!

-¿Calla tu bocota quieres?, No lo queremos despertar-Le regañaba quien le tapaba la boca.

-¡Mhhh!, ¡Mhhh!- "¡Esta bien!, ¡Esta bien!" Dijo el cofcofidiotacofcof grande de Crunch, mientras que Coco le quitaba la mano de encima.

-Bien ahora, solo necesito unas cosas que están en la isla y ya, ¿Quién va por ellas?-Nadie decía nada, todos callados, que suerte que no habían grillos, disculpen a su narradora pero no me gustan los grillos (Nota: XD)-Esta bien, iré yo-Dando su rumbo hacia toda, y repito, TODA la isla.

-Eeeeh… ¿Podía haberles ayudado no?-Daba un pequeño comentario Uka-Uka.

-Te lo dije Crunch…-Le hablo molesto mirándole mal Aku-Aku.

Pasando unos cuatro minutos y algo, ellos tres ya estaban aburridos de tanto ronquido viniendo de nuestro héroe.

-¿Ya cuando a pasado desde que Coco se fue?-Pregunto Crunch, haciendo sus ejercicios.

-Unos cuatro minutos creo yo-Contesto Aku-Aku.

-Cuatro minutos con cincuenta y cinco segundos-Respondió Uka-Uka.

-Valla se ha demorado más de…

-Ya llegue con las cosas-Volvió Coco, algo apresurada.

-Eeeeh…-Se quedo con la cara de "WTF" Crunch-¿Cuánto fue?

Los dos hermanos se vieron entre si y dijeron al unison-Cinco minutos exactos.

-¡Shhh!-Hizo el sonido Coco, que los cayo a los tres-No queda mucho tiempo, Crash despertara pronto para comer, así que a apurarnos-Y todos comenzaron de nuevo a trabajar.

Nuevamente, después de todo eso, Crash, nuestro cofocofdormilóncofcof heroe, ya había terminado su "Siesta" matutina, pero esta vez tendrá algo diferente.

-¡Eh, tu!, ¡Si tu!, ¡Cortex ya despierta!-Le decía Uka-Uka a "Cortex" (Nota: Para el cofcofinvecilcofcof que no entendió, la broma es que están haciendo pasar a Crash por Cortex)

-¿Que cosa?, Espera, espera, ¡Puedo hablar!-Decia muy feliz "Cortex"

-¡Eso lo haces desde siempre invecil!, ¡Vamos!, ¡A planear cosas malas!, ¡Por que somos malos!-Le hablo Uka-Uka.

-¡Espera, yo no soy malo, yo soy Crash!-Le respondió.

-Si claro, entonces dime, donde esta tu pellejo anaranjado ahora.

-Para tu información esta toda aqu…-Pero cuando apunto solo vio las mismas ropas de Cortex, toco su rostro y sintió hasta la N en la cabeza.

-¿Y?-Con algo de "Sarcasmo", dijo-Si claro eres Crash Bandicoot, el animal que te venció muchas veces, si te vas a quedar ahí asegúrate de hacer algo malvado, ya que has tomado muchas siestas, creo que ahora soñabas que eras ese Bandicoot.

-Pero si yo soy Crash-Quedo con cara impresionada aun tocando su rostro, pero sintiendo una voz diferente-Espera, ¿Muchas siestas?

-Así es, te estas poniendo flojo, ya no eres el idiota de antes.

-Espera, ¿Y que hago para volver a la normalidad?

-Siempre has sido así, y siempre lo serás –Sonando muy siniestro, logro el gran "¡NOOOOOOO!" que siempre se da, pero se aguantaba la risa.

-¡NO ES POCIBLE!, ¡NO QUIERO SER CORTEX!, ¡ES MUY MALO SER COR…!-Pero oía risas provenir de una muralla-¿¡Quien handa ahí!

Ya sin aguantar la risa, los tres salieron-¡No lo puedo creer hermano mayor!, ¡Caiste bien bajo!, ¡Jajajajajaja!-Dio la palabra Coco, cayendose de la risa.

-¿Eeeh?-Con tono extrañado, "Cortex" ni entendía.

-¡Santo cielo!, ¡Es impresionante que haya creído todo!-Hablo entre carcajadas Crunch, afirmándose de la pared.

-Y le sigo; ¿Eeeeh?-Volvió a decir "Cortex"

-¿Qué no lo vez?-Le hablo Uka-Uka, aguantándose la risa.

-Eeeeh, no, no le veo que cosa es-Con extrañeza, "Cortex" hablo.

-No eres Cortex, ay, eres Crash, el Bandicoot que tengo que proteger-Le respondió la GRAN duda Aku-Aku.

-Espera, entonces, ¿No estoy hablando?-Pregunto Crash.

-La verdad es que estas hablando, hermano mayor-Se levanto, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de la risa-Crash, aproveche tus ronquidos para que pasara algo que invente para que hablaras, una especie de pastilla, así que desde ahora en adelante nadie va tener que adivinar nada de lo que dices.

-Esta bien pero… ¿Dónde estamos ahora?, ya que no estamos en la base súper secreta de Cortex que todos conocemos.

-¿Te acuerdas de ese robot que esta en frente de la casa, el cual ahora no me acuerdo como se llama?-Le respondió Crunch, ya normal.

-Si, ¿Entonces lo arreglaron?

-Exacto, la magia de Coco y su computadora hackeadora-Le respondió esta vez Uka-Uka, algo muuy extraño de parte suya.

-¡¿Y como le hicieron para que no me viera como yo?

-Simple Crash, creímos que te darías cuenta de la broma así que decidimos dejar solo un espacio de tu cara, lo demás, es que tu lo confundiste-Le explico Coco.

-Esta bien… Necesito una siesta…-Se paro de una silla en la cual estaba sentado, pero le detuvieron, esta vez no fue nadie de los cuatro que planearon esto, lo raro es que fue Carbón Crash.

-¿No vez para que fue esta broma Crash?

-¡¿TU TAMBIEN ESTAS HABLANDO?

-Crash, hermano, también le di esa pastilla que te dije anteriormente-Le respondió Coco.

-Así es, Crash, que Cortex no aya atacado aún, no significa que tengas que darte la siesta todos los días, hay que estar atento amigo-Le dio el discurso Carbón (_Nota_: Le pondré solo _Carbón_ por que me da flojera poner todo el nombre =w=)

-Esta bien, entonces, ¿Qué hay de comer?-Dio la GRAAAN pregunta Crash.

-Coco –Le dio la palabra Crunch.

-Hermanos, Aku-Aku, Uka-Uka, tenemos para comer… ¡Tortitas!

-¡Yo quiero una!-Dijeron Crash y Carbón a la vez.


End file.
